Here's Looking at You Kid
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is the start of a challenge or a game of tag really. It will be a complete Babe story. Margaretlucylu, tag your it...let the games begin!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

 _ **Hey all! This is the beginning of a challenge/ game. If you would like to join us in this game of one shot tag and have a Facebook page come check us out at Babe Tag Challenge on Fanfiction. The rules of the game are posted there. Since this is my brain child, I'm going to kick it off.**_

 _ **All of the one shots in this challenge will build off the one before it with the next writer.**_

Here's Looking at You Kid

The sight before me had been years in the making. My best friend, my brother in arms, was finally going after his woman. I have front row seats for the entire thing.

I picked him up from the airport an hour ago from his last mission. He didn't even want to head back to Haywood to change out of his BDU's. No, we were heading to Plum Bail Bonds, where a certain curly haired, blue eyed girl currently was. His contract with the United States government was over. No more going in the wind.

As he told me when he stepped off of that plane, it was time to start their someday. I didn't even get the SUV stopped before he was jumping out of the car and running for the office door.

I got out and walked into Vinnie's. Connie and Lula stood there wide eyed as they watched Ranger kiss Stephanie. He had her face between both of his hands and her hands were wrapped around him. This was a moment we had all been waiting for.

I began to clear my throat to try and get their attention. We needed to get out of here before the damn cop shows up and ruins this moment, or even that mother of hers. I don't care if I have to crate Morelli and Helen Plum up and ship them to a 'stan. They will not interfere it what was meant to be.

"Ranger, let the poor girl breathe," I tell him.

He slowly pulls back. Steph is standing there with a dazed look on her face.

"Hi, Babe," he says softly. I can only chuckle as she blinks. It takes a moment to realize what just happened and her fave flushes.

"You're home," she say as she reaches up to cup his cheek.

"I'm home and I'm never leaving you again. It's time for someday, Babe."

I'm not sure who was more shocked, Steph or Ranger. They both had startled looks on their faces. Steph from the revelation that Ranger just gave her, or Ranger from finally coming to terms with this truly being real.

"Why don't I take you two to Haywood? That way you can talk or do whatever," I offer them.

Ranger grins and picks her up bridal style and carried her out to the SUV. Steph laughed the whole way.

Connie and Lula still had yet to say a single word. Vinnie came flying out of his office.

"Tell that cousin of mine that I better not see her or Ranger anywhere near this building for the next two weeks. Also, that I'm happy for her," Vinnie says.

I can only nod because I am honestly rendered speechless. Who'd have guessed it, the weasel has a heart.

I leave the office and head to where they are waiting on me. I am about ten feet from them when I hear tires squealing.

A pos Crown Vic comes to an abrupt stop behind our vehicle. One very pissed off Italian plain clothes detective gets out slamming the door. He storms over to them and grabs Steph by the arm. As he begins yanking her away he starts yelling at her.

"You're a piece of work, Cupcake! Cheating on me right in plain sight of everyone. I'm taking you home. You're about to have the lesson of a lifetime," he yells at her.

Ranger stands at his full height. I watch as he snarls at Morelli and knocks him out on sight. I hear clapping and see Carl standing there too.

"Thank you for saving Joe from that deranged man. I'll let the chief know how that guy just came out of no where and knocked him out. Tank, can you give me a hand and toss him in the back of the car for me?" Carl asks.

"Gladly," I reply.

He may have slipped from my hands a couple of times, and I swear I didn't intentionally hit him with the door as I yanked it open. Nope, not me. I would never do that. The sound of Steph's laughter made me smile.

The drive back to Rangeman was made in silence. They were in the back plastered against each other. I had memories of the last few years floating through my head like a movie.

We park in the garage and take the elevator to five. Ranger needed to drop off some paper work then he was going to be offline for the next two weeks as he and Steph began their someday.

I knew that he was taking her to the house he had closed on three days before he left on this last mission. It was near the Cape May lighthouse, right on the beach.

When they went up to seven the office gossips came to my office. Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hector and Manny were all there grinning like fools. They knew that Bomber was here to stay.

"What do we do now? Operation cranial extraction is no longer needed," Lester said.

I had to laugh before I spoke.

"Carpe diem, boys. Make your lives extraordinary."

 _ **A/N Margaretlucylu...Tag you're it!**_

 _ **everyone keep an eye out for the next one shot, that will be done by our wonderful Margaret. We all know her and love her. She is now it.**_

 _ **btw the title comes from Casablanca and I couldn't resist using the Carpe Diem line from Dead poets society at the end.**_


End file.
